Yamato Ishida
Yamato Ishida (石田 ヤマト,"Ishida Yamato") is an S-rank missing-nin from Sunagakure who has joined the mysterious terrorist group Yūgure. Background As a child Yamato was gifted with Fire Release and his clan's hiden techniques. Though he only seemed to enjoy using them when it meant he could destroy something or harm another living thing. These acts caused his clan to stop him from being offered missions and forced them into putting him into an semi exile from the village in hopes that they would be able to calm his psychotic tendencies. After years of trying the clan members would eventually give up, allowing Yamato to only live a normal life, barring him from being a shinobi ever again. Yamato was eventually approached by a hooded individual offering him power, feeling as though his clan and village didn't appreciate him he accepted. The only requirement the man had was that Yamato had to prove his loyalty to him with a display that the village would never forget. With glee Yamato released numerous fire bombs all through out the village and in his own clans area, as they were leaving the village Yamato set them off, killing many of his clansmen and fellow villager. Personality Yamato Enjoys the smell of his targets flesh burning, he lives to burn everything to the ground. Before he left his village his psychotic tendencies caused him to be put under a strict watch, and caused his clan to attempt to stop him from being a shinobi. After he is released from this torture by his leader his tendencies seemed to spiral into full on psychopathy, killing others for no reason at or because he grows bored of them. In battle he prefers to slowly burn his victims, restraining them from moving so that he can enjoy every second of their suffering. The only thing greater than his love to kill is his love of his own life, showing cowardice when an opponent is able to best him. This fear of death is so great that when a genin was able to overwhelm him for a split second his first reaction was to run. Appearance Yamato is a fairly tall individual with deep black hair and dark eyes. He is almost never seen without a serious look or a psychotic smile, causing many to avoid talking to him all together. He typically wears a long blue overcoat with many chains and pockets adorning it, black trench boots, and white gloves. Abilities Yamato is an extensive user of Fire Release not preferring any other natures. His mastery in the release is great enough that he can counter high leveled water techniques with fire, and is even able to produce flames hot enough to melt rock. Though he is not as skilled in Taijutsu he is still able to hold his own in a fight with another jōnin leveled opponent. His normal tactics are to stay at a distance and unleash volleys of fire at his opponents to burn their legs, leaving them unable to run or fight back. Once they are neutralized he prefers to torture them slowly for fun. Ninjutsu Easily said to be the only skill he cares about, Yamato has poured all of his training into his Ninjutsu, mastering his clan's hiden technique at the age of twelve, and creating his own techniques with it. Nature Transformation Yamato's skill in Fire Release is nearly unsurpassed, by using the Fire Festival Technique he has created numerous techniques, like his favorite technique the Fire Release: Demon Fire. Which he uses to completely obliterate any and all targets without warning, earning him the moniker, "Hi no Akuma".